


In Every Lifetime We've Ever Lived

by blaindersonkummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>800 words of pure, cracky Klaine goodness. Really, this is just my own self-indulgence of soulmate!Klaine after the proposal because yes, it is officially canon! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Lifetime We've Ever Lived

**Author's Note:**

> View on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/68088137114/klaine-fic-in-every-lifetime-weve-ever-lived).

After plummeting for what felt like 500 feet, Blaine had landed in a strange room he had never seen before. The room was dark and lavish, looking like something from a very old and prestigious building; the walls covered in books and multiple desks laid out in rows. When would this dimension-jumping finally end and just take him back to his own bedroom for once?

Blaine had been dimension-jumping to a new place every day for the past year and was still no closer to breaking his problem. He knew the solution; just one thing is all it would take. He needed to make a reciprocated declaration of love to his one true soulmate. And today would be the day he finally made it.

He stood up, brushed himself off, and looked down to see the new outfit he was wearing for the day: a navy and red blazer, part of a school uniform, all finished off with an embroidered ’D’ on the front pocket.

“This is the last time, I swear,” Blaine mumbled to himself as he went to open the door, “Please say he recognises me this time.”

 

Reaching for the door handle, Blaine picked up his satchel and proceeded into the corridor. Outside the room were crowds of students, all dressed identically to Blaine, bustling to get to their next class. Following the pack, Blaine headed to the end of a corridor which led down a flight of stairs. Glancing up, he took in the ornate details of the glass ceiling, almost tripping when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

“Excuse me.”

Blaine knew that voice. That was the voice he had heard, in different variations, every day for the past year. Quick as a flash, Blaine whipped around and saw him - just as beautiful as every form he’d ever come in.

“I’m new here-”

“Marry me.”

Blaine didn’t mean to say it quite so suddenly, but he was running out of time, and he had waited a whole year to say these words to the boy in front of him. The guy looked utterly perplexed as he took in the stranger who had just asked for his hand in marriage and he blinked a couple of times, clearly trying to repeat the words in his head to make sure he heard properly.

“Wow. Okay, I’m sorry. This must come as a bit of a surprise to hear that from a complete stranger.”

“ _Okay, so he can read minds_ ”

“And no, I’m not a mind-reader, I just know you… Kurt.”

The boy, Kurt, blinked a few more times in disbelief and said, “I’m sorry, do  _I_  know you?”

Blaine took a gulp as he looked straight into Kurt’s cerulean eyes and dropped to one knee. Kurt gasped aloud as Blaine took one of his hands and held onto it for dear life.

“ _This_  Kurt might not know me,” Blaine gestured with his free hand, “But I have met hundreds just like you, in every dimension, in every lifetime.”

Kurt looked around as a few people had stopped to see what was happening. It was a strange feeling. Kurt had been completely taken aback by this man with the gorgeous eyes asking him to marry him and almost had the instinct to run entirely in the opposite direction… but then the man had held his hand, and absolutely every care in the world seemed to dissipate from Kurt’s body.

“You don’t have to believe me, but I love you. I love you so much. I want to spend every minute of every day with you because we were meant to be, Kurt. And I can’t stand to be apart from the person I love for one more second. You might not remember me now, but I bet if you tried hard enough, I know I’d be in there somewhere. Just please believe me.”

By this point a crowd had started gathering and people were beginning to stare. Seeing that things could go wrong very quickly, Blaine took his chance. He got up from one knee, placed his hands on Kurt’s cheeks and drew him into an earth-shattering kiss like none they’d shared before, in any dimension.

Then there was nothing. Time seemed to stand completely still as Kurt processed what was happening. In an instant, he felt a rush of thoughts and memories run through his body like hot liquid as his various lives seemed to fall into place: the football jock and the head cheerleader, the badboy punk and the shy nerd, the coffee barista and the window washer, even the 40-year-old designer and his budding young apprentice. All of them were his past lives. All roads ended in love. All roads led to the man standing in front of him.

The room slowly seemed to come back to focus in a foggy haze as Blaine pulled away and searched his eyes for any kind of sign that his plan had worked.

Slowly, a smile made its way to Kurt’s lips as he muttered, “I remember.”

And after that day, Blaine never had to leave his soulmate for a second more. This was the place they belonged, for all eternity.


End file.
